New World Underland
by Styx Volturi-Romani
Summary: This is the story of Alicia and Terrance Hightopp, Race and Tanya Stayne and Ronald of Crims. They were born to Underland oblivious of their parent's past and as they grow, they learn things that they never expected.


**Alright! This is my first AiW story so no flames and only constructive criticism please. Thank you and enjoy the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland nor do I own any of the characters. I own the plot and the babies Tim Burton's characters made. ;)**

A young girl, about the age of six, ran down a dirt road, her bright orange hair flying out from behind her. Her older brother, a blonde sensible looking boy of eight, ran behind her, "Alicia! You should wait! Mom and dad said Marcus and Felix would be here any minute!" Alicia turned and wagged a finger at her older brother in mock disappointment, "You always were a stick in the mud, Terrance!" The blonde boy rolled his blue-green eyes, which matched his sister's though a little less vibrant, and continued to trot after her.

Not too far away, a little seven year old boy with thick deep red hair yelled, "Tanya! Get out here, would you! Where burning daylight! Those mushwooms and bewwies won't pick themsewves!" His older sister, a thin lanky girl with pitch black hair, sighed as she followed her bossy short brother out into the woods, "Yes, brother." Tanya followed her brother to the edge of the forest and hastily clamped a hand over his mouth as she saw something ahead, "Race, shh!" He struggled in her hands and she finally hissed, "There's something over there!" He stilled and waited until Tanya let her breath go before knocking her on the head, "What's your probwem!" Tanya pointed and Race grinned evilly as his eyes landed on the reason he'd been shushed, "Oh, this'll be gweat fun!"

Alicia grinned and jumped into the air, trying to catch the bright butterflies floating through the air. Terrance chuckled, "Now Alicia, you know Uncle Absolom wouldn't like you hurting his children." Alicia froze and bowed her head in thought, "Oh… I didn't think of that." Terrance chuckled again and patted her head, "Of course, you didn't." She looked up at him angrily and was about to retort something rude when a high pitched voice to her right startled her, "Fighting never solves anything. That's what Daddy says."

Alicia's smile grew again and she spun, watching as her purple feline friend appeared, "Hello, Felix. Where's Marcus and Dylan?" Felix turned over in the air, his shoulders shrugging, "I have no idea." Alicia suddenly broke into a fit of giggles as something tickled her bare legs. They were maniacal giggles, something she shared with her mad father. A green cat, Dylan, and a red cat, Marcus, appeared around her ankles and slowly floated to their brother, "Good morning everyone!" Alicia replied to Marcus's greeting with a scratch behind the ears, "Good morning Marcus."

Deep in the forest, a young boy with stark white hair and deep black eyes crept cautiously, watching out for the danger his teacher, McTwisp, had warned him about. Throughout his teachings, McTwisp had turned the young prince a bit neurotic, seeing danger everywhere and anywhere. Even as a small mouse hopped across his path, he shrieked and fell backwards, inhaling quickly in shock. The mouse, followed by another, broke into giggles, "So much for the tough Prince of Underland!" His eyes narrowed and then he grinned, "Spike! And Perry!" The mouse twins, sons of Mallymkin, bowed low to the future king, "Hello Ronald! Bit of an odd day to go traveling through the Tulgy Wood, in'it?"

Ronald nodded, "I know but mother sent me to give this letter to the Hightopp family. She says it's urgent and that she doesn't trust anyone else with it." The mice nodded proudly, "Good to see you're actually doing something useful…" Perry elbowed his brother in the ribs and corrected him, "What he means is… we're glad you're getting better about going outside and things. You're quite an introvert, lad." Ronald nodded in agreement and stood, "Yes, well… I must be off."

Before he could take another step however, two people stepped into his way. Ronald gasped and backed away, "If you do anything to me, I'll tell Mummy and she'll send the guards for you. I mean it." One of the people, a young boy, cackled wickedly, his voice high and annoying like his mother's, while the other person, a girl with dark hair, merely rolled her eyes, "We're not going to hurt you." The boy gave the girl an incredulous look, "We're not?" She smacked him over the head and he got the message, "I mean, yeah! Yeah, we won't hurt you! No worries!"

Ronald still didn't fully trust these people and held out his hand to the two mice, lifting them to his shoulder as he quickly excused himself from the woods. His hand was snagged and he was pulled back into the young boy's arms, "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Ronald, frightened out of his wits, began to babble, slightly reminiscent of his teacher. Suddenly, a voice floated through the air nearby and Tanya hissed, "_Hide_!" The trio and the mice hid as an orange haired girl and a fair haired boy strolled past, three cats following.

Alicia squealed, "Oh, I just can't wait till Frabjus Day! It'll be terrific! And we'll get to see if we can Futterwack! Won't that be exciting?" This girl was hopped up on pixie sticks, the red headed boy thought and smoothly began to walk into the open, "Hey beautiful." He may have had his mother's looks and attitude but he had his father's charm. The girl was instantly intrigued, "Hello! Who're you?" Race stood there, unbelieving that his pick-up line had worked, and babbled, "Well, um… I uh…" Tanya rolled her eyes and stood by her brother's side, "I'm Tanya and this is Race."

Alicia grinned and held out a hand to Tanya, "I'm Alicia and this is my brother Terrance!" The blonde boy gave a shy wave and Tanya blushed, hiding it with her curtain of black hair. Without warning, there was a yelp and Ronald fell out into the open, Spike and Perry tumbling with him. Alicia gasped, "Oh dear! Are you alright?" She rushed to his side and he gawked at her, marveling at how pretty she was, "Um… I'm fine. Thank you." The small hatter in training held out her hand to him, "I'm Alicia Hightopp." He returned her hand shake and replied, "I'm Ronald of Crims." Suddenly remembering the letter, he hastily held it out to Alicia, "This is for your parents." Terrance took it before Alicia could and put it in his petticoat pocket, impatiently, "Thank you. Now, we should get going. Absolom will not wait forever, you know."

Race sneered, "Who's Absowom? His name sounds stupid." As Tanya face-palmed, Terrance explained, "Absolom is the wisest being in Underland… and our teacher." Alicia grabbed Ronald's hand excitedly, "I know! You should go with us! It's so much fun!" Ronald blushed and mumbled something about asking his mother but Race beat him to it, "Of course we'll go!" Tanya arched an eyebrow, "Um… Race, the berries?" Race waved a hand at her, "Bewwies, schmewwies! I wanna go see Absowom!"

With that, the two Hightopps, Ronald, Race, Tanya, the Cats and Mice all trudged along the path to their first day of school.

**So… whatdaya think?**


End file.
